


Tell Me When You're Sober

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: Naruto's drunken confessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in 2012 for [This Prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/24317.html?thread=3217917#t3217917) in LJ.  
>  **Prompt:** Things better left unsaid while drunk
> 
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

It seemed like Jiraiya left the dobe to womanize once more. At least he learned something from the Sannin he trained with after two years; It looked like all the idiot learned so far was learning about women and getting drunk. Like now. Sasuke sneered. So drunk, he couldn't even recognize his recent obsession if the subject of said obsession was sitting right next to him.  
  
Sasuke was sitting in a bar right next to a drunk Naruto, who had dozens of empty sake bottles in front of him. Blue eyes narrowed and hazy, trying its best to focus on the face in front of him. One hand sloppily made its way to his face after several attempts of pawing through air, a thumb gently caressed his cheek as if he was doing it to a lover. Sasuke did not bother to slap the offending hand away, and opted to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You look like him, you know," Naruto slurred. "It's been two years since…" His face was so close, Sasuke practically tasted the alcohol in Naruto's breath. Blue eyes filled with an emotion Sasuke couldn't place. "He's…" hiccup. "He's _my…_ " Drink some more.  
  
"Sometimes, I henge my kagebunshin into him so I can…" thud. "…so we…" Snore.  
  
_Well, this is amusing_. A drunk dobe saying too much without saying much at all. If only he was awake a little longer. He was very interested in what Naruto did with henged kage bunshins. Torture practice? Different scenarios in which he brings his wayward teammate back home? He wasn't saying it full of hatred and aggression, though. _It was almost as if- nah. He was never interested in- could he be?_  
  
Sasuke glanced at his snoring teammate one last time before finishing his cup. It didn't matter anyway. They had different lives to live, different dreams to fulfill. He stood up and turned to leave the bar.  
  
_"Sasuke,_ " a loving, drunken whisper.  
  
"Idiot," Sasuke whispered back, as he walked away. "Tell me when you're sober."


End file.
